dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 54
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Russian Riflemen * Chief Aleano Other Characters: * Tribe of Island Natives ** Chief Kuani Moaro ** Lona Locations: * * South Seas ** Anatoa Island ** Lanimaru Atoll Items: * belt radio Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Gorgeous Tojo" | Synopsis2 = Chop Chop gets tricked into entering a professional wrestling match and accidentally wins it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Gorgeous Tojo, pro wrestler * Matt, wrestling promoter * Kimbo, assistant Locations: * Brillman's Gym | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Monsters of the Deep | Synopsis3 = Doctor Dimitri presents Colonel Avik with a plan to destroy the Blackhawks. Later, the Blackhawks find a large metallic object with four legs walking across Blackhawk Island, crushing everything in its path. They watch it walk into the ocean. Realizing it must have come from a nearby sub, the Blackhawks take to the sky to find it. When they return to the Island, they see three of the Octopus Machines standing there. The crew manning the machines have left them in order to look around. The Blackhawks defeat the men. Blackhawk, Andre, and Chuck force one of the men to take them to the sub on one of the machines. They overpower the sub's crew, but Dimitri and Avik escape in another Octopus Machine. The captured man, realizing that they would destroy him with the Blackhawks, turns the Octopus Machine's flame ray on Dimitri and Avik's machine, killing them before they can kill him. To celebrate their victory, Chop Chop makes octopus soup. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** submarine crew ** octopus operators Locations: * unnamed hostile nation * Items: * Flame Ray weapons Vehicles: * Giant Amphibious Octopus Machines, at least four * Giant Submarine * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Circles of Suicide | Synopsis4 = On Blackhawk Island, the Blackhawks are attacked from the air, by two flying saucers, the first of which crashes, explosively. They rush outside and see a second flying disc crash into Runway 3. They take to the air and force a third Flying Circle down, into the ocean. Unlike the other two, this Flying Circle does not explode. This pilot is fished out of the sea and questioned on Blackhawk Island. They soon learn that he is a patient from the mental asylum on Tumaro Atoll. The asylum's director, Dr. De Roski, had once attempted to lease Blackhawk Island and build the asylum there, but when the lease was turned down, he put it on Tumaro Atoll. Blackhawk and Andre take a launch to the asylum. They discover that one of the patients is a mad scientist, Nicholas Borge, who invented the Flying Circles. They are built to explode wherever they land, which is why only madmen are qualified to pilot them. De Roski has hypnotized his patients, to believe they will pilot the Flying Circles to "Paradise Isle", and in reality to explosively crash into Blackhawk Island. Blackhawk and Andre are captured and De Roski puts Blackhawk in one of the Suicide Circles. However, Blackhawk managed to turn his belt radio on, so the other Blackhawks are waiting, and they force the Flying Circle down, onto the ocean, where it also doesn't explode. They rescue Blackhawk, then reach the asylum, before the Doctor can send Andre on a similar mission. As the Blackhawks raid the asylum, Borge strangles De Roski. The Blackhawks rescue the remaining inmates, destroy the remaining Flying Circles, and vow to keep De Roski's entire operation a secret. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. De Roski ** his Flying Circle Pilots Other Characters: * Nicholas Borge, inventor Locations: * * Items: * belt radio Vehicles: * De Roski's Flying Circles * Blackhawk s * Blackhawk Launch | Notes = * Per Terror in the Jungle, a mail plane drops bundles on Blackhawk Island at regular intervals. Therefore the Post Office (of probably the U.S.) knows the secret base's location. * Chop Chop: "Gorgeous Tojo" is reprinted in . * In Monsters of the Deep, Blackhawk Island is again attacked by hostile national military forces. The base's location has not been a secret for quite some time now. * In Circles of Suicide, Andre is head-konked unconscious, with a rifle. Blackhawk is probably also knocked out in this manner, but it doesn't appear in the panel. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk were: ** "Man of Darkness" (text story) ** Russian MiG-15 / Blackhawk F-90B fact page. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}